The Dragonzord's Bride
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: The Green Ranger has decided to claim a certain pink ranger as his bride. But, will she be so willing? And, did I mention that there will be love?
1. Dreams of a Ranger

Ok you guys, this is my very first fanfic, so pleez be kind! TK Forever!!

Mist shrouded the empty void of the cavernous room, where a scared Kimberly Hart stood, bathed in eerie gray light. Glacing desperately over her shoulder, Kim dashed forward, and slammed back into the ground. Quickly pulling herself up, Kim placed a hand in front of her, gasping as her hand met with an invisible barrier.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Kim turned in a circle, but only saw gray mist and black shadows. Biting her lip, she slumped to the floor, sighing greatly. "Where am I..." she whispered. Maniacal laughter filled the room, as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, is poor little Kimmie lost?" Kim screamed, scrambling to her feet. She peered into the shadows, and saw a hazy silhouette appear out of the mist.

"Who...who are you?" The figure laughed, and stepped into the grayish light. Kim gasped, and reached for her morpher. "Hey..." she whispered, staring at her empty hands. "Where's my..." The man chuckled, and raised a hand; her morpher rested in his open palm.

"Lose something Kimmie?" Glowing green eyes stared out at Kim's shaking form, as the man held up her morpher, and threw into the darkness. Kim gasped, and turned glaring eyes at the man. The figure sneered, and grabbed her wrist. Kim screamed in pain as he slammed her into the barrier, tears forming in her eyes.

"It, it can't be...the gre..." she panted, pain radiating from her body. Chuckling, the man brushed a hand across her cheek, laughing as she winced.

"Yes, Kimmie, it's me. The Green Ranger!" Pinning her to the barrier with his free hand, the Green Ranger ran a hand along Kim's arm, and across the teen's hip. Kim whimpered, her doe eyes tearful.

"What, what do you want?" The Green Ranger smirked under his helmet, and threw her down to the floor. She glared at him, gasping in pain. The Green Ranger kneeled in front of her, glowing eyes staring out at her.

"Dear Kimmie, do you really want me to spoil the suprise?" Kim glared at him, running a hand up her arm. He laughed, and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest.

"What are you doing?!" Kim struggled, but the Green Ranger wrapped his arms around her. Staring into Kim's eyes, he ran a hand up Kim's back, brushing bare flesh. She gasped, and struggled to free herself. "Let me go," she screamed, "let me go right now!" Smirking under his helmet, the Green Ranger toyed with a lock of Kim's caramel hair.

"Now Kimmie, you asked what I wanted! I was just showing you..." he said, his words dripping with seduction. Kim jerked out of his grasp, glaring at him, her eyes filled with fear and anger. The Green Ranger stood, towering over Kim. Laughing, he adjusted the strap of her pink tank top, and walked to the center of the room. Green light poured from the ceiling, bathing him in a column of emerald light. "I'll be seeing you Kimmie," he drawled, and disappeared in the light. Kim gaped at the spot, and shakingly rose to her feet. Tears running down her cheeks, Kim ran across the room, and picked up her morpher.

"That asshole...," she murmured, running a hand over her shoulder, tingling from the Green Ranger's touch. Sighing, she thrust her morpher out in front of her, but nothing happened. Green light erupted around her legs, and an invisible force threw her back into the barrier. "What the..." laughter rang out threw the room, and Kim glared up at the ceiling. "Green Ranger, let me out of here right now, you jerk!" Kim screamed in anger, and stomped her foot. Emerald light danced around her legs, and Kim screamed as a shockwave of energy poured threw her body. The Green Ranger's laughter rang throughout the room, as Kim slumped to the floor, unconscious...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kim, get up, or you'll be late for school!" Kim slowly raised her head, and rolled over. A pink sheet was wrapped around her legs, entangled with her pink and white coverlet.

"What the..." She pulled the sheets off her legs, and slowly stood up. "It...it was just a...just a dream?" Glancing at her bedside table, she screamed. "Oh my god, its past seven?! I'm gonna be late!" Dashing to the closet, Kim pulled out a pink t-shirt and shorts, and ran out of the room. A few seconds ticked by, then emerald light seeped into the room, and the Green Ranger appeared. Chuckling, he gazed at the pink room, and picked up a teddy bear off of Kim's bed.

"Ahh, how cute." Smirking, he dropped the bear, and walked over to the window. "So Kimmie, you think it was all a dream? Well sweetie, your dream's about to become reality!" He laughed, evil dripping from every tone, as he saw Kim run down the driveway. Sneering, he disappeared in a flash of energy, his laughter echoing in the empty room...

Well I hoped you guys liked it! I know you grammer's not the best, but who gives a damn anyway? Press the little purple button to review!!


	2. Deal with a Dragon

"Hey Kim, wait up!" Kim turned, to see her best friend Jason calling her name. She stopped, and let Jason catch up with her.

"Hey Jason, watcha been doing?" He smiled, and placed an arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Oh, same thing I always do... fight the bad guys, protect damsels in distress, protect my little sister, um..." Kim smirked, and pushed him away.

"Don't you mean be incredibly pig headed?" Jason shrugged, but replaced his arm around her shoulders. Kim sighed, and gently patted his hand.

"Come on Jason, we're gonna be late for school!" Tugging his arm, Kim pulled him down the sidewalk, laughing as he tripped and fell on his butt. "Jase, are you trying to be difficult?" He smirked, but took Kim's offered hand, and pulled himself to his feet. Kim tucked a strand of caramel hair behind her ear, as she spotted a figure dressed in yellow up ahead. "TRINI!!" Trini turned, and laughed as a dash of pink wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Kim pouted, and pointed and accusing finger at Jason.

"Trini, Jason's being mean to me! He keeps being difficult, and is being an egotistical jerk!" Trini mockingly glared at Jason, who opened his mouth in shock.

Sighing, she linked arms with Kim, and they turned to face their almighty leader. Jason slowly backed up, holding up his hands in a sign of piece. Trini glanced at Kim, and nodded. The two ran, and body slammed Jason. Laughing, the group fell into a heap on the ground, the girls lying on Jason. "Trini, I think that oughtta teach our fearless leader, don't you," Kim said, a grin plastered on her face. Trini chuckled, and slapped Kim a high five.

"Hmmm, I think it's one point for the girls, zero for the boys, don't you Kim?" Trini and Kim laughed as Jason struggled to push himself up.

"Ok ladies, you've had your fun. Now, could you please let me up?" Jason growled, and the two rolled off him, and stood up. Brushing herself off, Trini helped Jason to his feet, and smirked at the dust all over his shirt. He followed her stare, and sighed. Brushing the dirt off, Jason pointed a finger at Kim, who was suppressing giggles, and not succeeding. Kim gently licked her thumb, and brushed it across his cheek.

"Sorry Jase, you had dirt on your face." Kim laughed, but was cut short as the familiar chime of the communicator went off. Jason motioned, and the three walked off into the park, which was at the moment deserted. "What is it Alpha," Kim spoke, and stared as Trini and Jason listened too.

"Rangers, the Green Ranger is in the far side of the park!" Kim nodded, and raised her wrist to her mouth.

"Alpha, me, Trini, and Jason are at the park right now. We'll head on over, and check it out." Jason nodded, and started off in the direction Alpha had said, Trini at his side.

"Kimberly, Billy and Zack (sp?) will join you there shortly. Be careful!" Kim nodded, and ran after Jason. The three ran, and soon made it to a clearing; the far side of the park.

"You guys!" The three turned, and saw Billy and Zack running towards them. Kim sighed, and grabbed Billy's arm.

"Ok, so we're all here... so where's the Green Ranger," Jason said, and saw Kim give a little shudder. He frowned, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, a surge of green energy landed at their feet, and exploded. Screaming, Kim gasped as she was thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Coughing, she raised herself up, and saw the Green Ranger staring down at her. Kim screamed as he hauled her to her feet, and threw her in the direction of the other rangers. The Green Ranger laughed as she rolled, and fell to the ground.

"Well well well, the Power Rangers. It's about time you showed up." He sneered as Jason pulled himself up, and glared at him. Kim and the others hauled themselves to their feet, and stood behind Jason. The Green Ranger chuckled, and glanced at Kim. "How've you been Kimmie? I hope that little shock didn't hurt you too bad." Kim blanched, and glared angrily at him. Jason turned to stare at her, but she just shook her head. Nodding, he turned back to the Green Ranger.

"What do you want Green Ranger?" Jason glared at him, a protective hand on Kim's arm. The Green Ranger stared at his hand, and growled softly.

"Why Red Ranger, I've come to make you a deal!" The Green Ranger walked over to Jason, and held out a hand. The Sword of Darkness appeared, and Jason gasped softly. The Green Ranger fingered the sword, and smirked as he saw Jason eying it. "Red Ranger, here's my bargain. I will duel one of you in battle. Whoever wins gets to name their price." He paused, and saw Kim glaring at him. He stared at her, and chuckled softly as she squirmed under his gaze. "In case you didn't catch that, if you win that means you could ask me to give up my sword." Jason grinned, and nodded. Glancing at the rest of the gang, he saw them all nod. Jason held out a hand to the Green Ranger, who quickly shook it.

"Ok, so it's settled. I'll duel you, and..." Jason frowned as the Green Ranger held up a hand, and shook his head.

"I didn't say I would duel you..." He smirked, his eyes glowing faintly green. "I said I would duel one of you, and it certainly isn't you." The Green Ranger laughed at Jason's outraged expression, and let out a soft chuckle. "No Red Ranger, I shall pick someone else to duel..." Jason sneered, and glanced at his teammates. Kim stared at the Green Ranger, a peculiar expression on her face.

"Fine then, who do you choose?" Jason stared as the Green Ranger eyed all the rangers, anger etched into his face. The Green Ranger stared at Kimberly, who stared back, fear and rage present in her doe eyes.

"I choose..." He paused, and saw expectation on their faces. He sneered, and stared at Kim. "I choose...Kimmie."

Ohhh, a cliffie! I hope you guys liked this chapter, for the next one's gonna be even better! Pleez review, I need support!


	3. Bride of Evil

Thanks to all of my reviewers, Frog1, Lavonne Adams, SangerA.R, and alee81! I love you guys! This chapter is especially for you, so I hope you enjoy!

(I do not own power rangers, or this would've really happened...)

"I choose...I choose Kimmie." The Green Ranger laughed, and Jason took a defensive stance in front of her. Smirking, he reached out, and slammed his hand into Jason's shoulder, toppling him onto the ground. Kim gasped, and glared up into the cold surface of the Green Ranger's helmet. "Well Kimmie," he said, brushing a gloved hand across her cheek, "do you accept, or not?" She glanced at Jason, who shook his head no. Frowning at the sight, he placed a hand under her chin, and raised her eyes to meet his. "Do you?"

"Yes...I accept." Jason gasped, and Trini placed a hand on Kim's arm. The Green Ranger laughed, and stepped back, giving Kim a moment. Kim turned, and saw the looks on her teammates faces. "You guys, I'll be fine! I mean, come on, have some faith will yah?" Jason blinked, and stood up silently.

"Kim, I believe in you...but, what if you don't win?" Jason felt tears in his eyes, and quickly blinked them away. "I mean, if he wins...he could do anything. A deal's a deal." Kim nodded, and took Jason's hand.

"You guys, I know what I'm doing! Better me than any of you anyways, especially you Jason." She turned, but felt a hand grasping her arm, pulling her back. Trini stared at her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Girl, we have every confidence in you!" Smiling, Zack and Billy joined in, and soon the whole team was hugging their Pink Ranger. Kim laughed, but pulled away quickly. Glancing once more at Jason, she smiled, and walked up to the Green Ranger.

"I'm ready. So, what are the stakes?"

"Well Kimmie, I think the sword is a high enough stake for you, correct? And as for me...I want a kiss." Kim blinked, and heard a faint growl coming from Jason in the background.

"You...want a kiss?" Nodding, the Green Ranger held out a hand, which Kim grasped quickly. "Ok, I'm in. Prepare to have your ass kicked." Smirking, he stroked the underside of her hand, which produced a small groan from the Pink Ranger. Jerking her hand away, Kim quickly stepped back a few steps. "Ok, so what are the rules?"

"Well Kimmie, for starters...no help from your friends. This is between us only." Kim nodded.

"That applies to you too as well." The Green Ranger nodded, and raised a finger.

"There's rule number one. Rule number two: weapons and brute strength only. No zords. And rule number three: no more rules." Kim nodded, and held out her morpher.

"PTERODACTYL!" In a flash of pink light, she was clothed in her pink and white uniform. Smirking, she turned, and saw the Green Ranger standing in front of her. The two bowed, and walked away from each other. Kim stopped, and turned to face her opponent. The Green Ranger's eyes glowed green, and held up a hand.

"Ready? One, two, three...FIGHT!" Kim rushed at him, as she heard the cheers from her teammates in the background. Pulling out her Power Bow, she shot a string of arrows at the Green Ranger, which hit the ground in a flash of sparks and smoke. Glacing around, Kim screamed as a shockwave of energy slammed her into the ground ten feet away. Laughing, the Green Ranger appeared, standing over her in the smoke. "Aww, I'm sorry Kimmie. Did that hurt?" Laughing, he bent down over her, but was swept off his feet in an instance. Kim cartwheeled away, laughing as the Green Ranger groggily pulled himself to his feet.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did that hurt," Kim mocked, laughing as he glared at her across the battle ground. Sneering, he swung his Sword of Darkness into the ground, and laughed as a wave of energy slammed into her, throwing her into the air. Kim landed, and had the wind knocked out of her. Coughing, she scrambled up, and rushed at her opponent.

"Come on Pinky, I thought you were stronger than that!" Laughing, he shot a ball of energy at her, but missed as Kim flipped out of the way.

"I am stronger than that!" A torrent of arrows slammed into the ground around his feet, and the Green Ranger was sent flying into a tree. Gasping, he pulled himself up, and glanced around; Kim had disappeared. "Looking for me?" Kim slammed into him, throwing the Green Ranger back to the ground. Growling, he swung his legs around, knocking the Pink Ranger off her feet. Kim fell, landing on top of his legs. Jason and the gang yelled, but stayed where they were.

"KIM, GET UP!" Kim saw Jason standing at the head of the team, screaming at the top of his lungs. Chuckling, the Green Ranger pushed Kim off of him, and tackled her. The two rolled, until he pinned Kim to the ground.

"Give it up Kimmie, you know you can't win..." Kim stared up at him, her face filled with anger. Growling, she slammed her shoulder into his chest, throwing him backwards.

"You know, I beg to differ!" The Green Ranger glared at her, his eyes pools of emerald light. Standing up, he faced Kim, and chuckled.

"Kimmie, I give you credit. You're a better opponent than I thought. But, I'm not one to lose!" Slamming a hand into the ground, a wave of energy hit Kim, and sparks flew everywhere. Kim screamed as energy pierced through her uniform, slamming into her full force. Gasping in pain, she fell to her knees, detransformed. laughing, the Green Ranger walked over to her, and kneeled before her. "I believe that I win...," he sneered, and placed a hand under her chin, raising her face to meet his. "Wouldn't you agree Kimmie?" She glared at him, but nodded. Laughing, he rose, and faced the rest of the rangers. Jason had fallen to his knees, and the others were gaping at the scene they had just seen. Trini glanced at the others, and quickly ran to Kim's side, who was gasping for breath. Kim smiled faintly, and stood up, as Trini placed an arm under Kim's arms. Wobbling, Kim let Trini help her over to the rest of the team. Jason grabbed Kim, wrappping her up in a tight hug.

"Kim, are you ok?" Jason smiled as Kim nodded, and sighed in relief. But, he frowned as a faint coughing was heard, and turned to see the Green Ranger standing before them.

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but I believe Kimmie owes me a kiss," he sneered, and laughed as Jason held Kim to his chest. Kim gazed up at Jason, and pulled away from him.

"Jason, he's right. He won fair and square..." Jason frowned, but nodded to the Green Ranger. Billy stared at the three, and suddenly grabbed Kim's arm.

"Green Ranger, if you kiss Kim, then you'll have to show us your true form! How else are you going to kiss her?" The team stared at Billy, and Jason eyed the Green Ranger with suspision. Kim eyed the ranger, but said nothing. Glowing green eyes focused on Kim, as the Green Ranger let out a laugh.

"Oh rangers, do you really think I care about that? Zordon has pretty much already figured out my secret identity. Besides, it doesn't affect me any! So what if you know who I am, there's nothing you can do to me that I can't do back!" Jason glared at him, but Trini lightly touched his arm, and Kim nodded gently.

"Jason, he's right," Kim murmured, "what does it really matter? So what if we know who he really is, it won't make a big difference." Kim glanced at the Green Ranger, who nodded his head in agreement. Kim turned, and stared at the ranger. "Are you gonna unmorph or not?" Sneering, the Green Ranger held out his morpher.

"POWER DOWN!" In a flash of green light, the ranger unmorphed, to reveal...

"Tommy?" Kim stared at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "You...you're the Green Ranger?!" Tommy laughed, and held out a hand to Kim. Jason and the others gaped at him, not believing what they had just seen.

"Yes Kimmie, it's me. Now, I believe you owe me a kiss?" Kim gulped, but accepted his offered hand. Tommy pulled her to him, tilting her head to look into her eyes. Beautiful doe eyes stared out at him, filled with tears, sorrow, and anger. Kim closed her eyes, and placed her hands on his shoulders. Tommy chuckled, and gently placed his lips on hers. Wrapping his arms around her, Tommy held her to him, her slight form a twig in his arms. Kim sighed, as Tommy grabbed one of her hands. Kim stared at him as Tommy released her, but grabbed her wrist. "Kimmie, remember how I told you I wanted something from you?" Kim nodded, suspicion lingering on her face. Tommy chuckled, and held up a hand; his power coin glowed green in his palm. "Well..." he clapsed his raised hand to hers, and the power coin touched her skin. "This is what it was..." Kim screamed, as she was engulfed in green light. Dropping her hand, Tommy stood back as she collapsed to the ground. Jason stared at Kim, then rushed at Tommy, anger pouring from his every pore.

"TOMMY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Jason ran at him, but was thrown back as Tommy threw a ball of green energy at him. The group stared as the glow around Kim faded, and Tommy kneeled down in front of her. Rasing her hand, Tommy showed them her palm. A glowing green scar had formed on her palm, in the shape of the dragon claw.

"I have done nothing but claim what is mine! Kim belongs to me now, and this scar proves it." Jason glared at him, but stared at the scar.

'Tommy...how could you?" Sneering, he dropped Kim's hand, and walked over to the Red Ranger.

"Why Jason, I always get what I want! And I wanted Kim... And ther's nothing you can do about it!" Tommy slapped Jason across the face, laughing maniacally. Walking back to Kim, Tommy gently bent over and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Jason, there is a factor that I should mention. If you try to take Kim from me, then you will be affecting her very health and well being..." Seeing the clueless expression on his face, Tommy sighed. "If anyone should attempt to take Kim from me, she would become so ill that she would die if not returned to me..." Jason stared at him, as Trini let out a sharp cry.

"Tommy, how could you do that? I thought you liked her!" Tommy stared at them, and let out a soft chuckle.

"I do like her. In fact, you could say that I even love her...which is why I did it! Let's see you try to take her from me now!" Laughing, he spun around in a circle, and disappeared in a flash of light, Kim in his arms...

Mwahahaha the best part! Now, pleez review if you want the next chapter!!


	4. Talk With the Enemy

The next chapter! To my loyal reviewers, I love you guys! This chapter is just for you guys!!

Blackness, that was all she saw. Blackness, with a tint of green light. Slowly pulling herself up, Kim blinked, adjusting to the darkness.

"Hey, where…where am I?" Groggily, she placed a hand to her head, moaning as a rip of pain shocked through her body. Glancing around, Kim saw that she layed upon some type of bed, decorated in green and black sheets. "Oh no…" she murmured, as memories came flooding back to her; the bet, the fight, the…

"Well, it's about time you woke up." Kim jumped, and saw Tommy appear out of the shadows in front of the bed. Scrambling back on the bed, her back slammed into the headboard.

"What's going on," Kim glared at Tommy, and watched as he rounded the bed, and sat down by her. Chuckling, he gently grabbed her hand, and showed her the scar on her palm.

"What's going on Kimmie is that you belong to me now." Tommy sneered, and dropped her hand. Kim gasped, and squirmed away from him. Tommy laughed, and grabbed her by the arms, and dragged her back across the bed, and into his lap. Kim twisted and turned, but Tommy wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. "Haha, don't for one second think that you're escaping me, Kimmie! I already told you, you're mine now, and not even the rangers can save you!" She stared at him, and a tear fell on her cheek.

"I am not yours, and never will be Tommy! I'm not something to be owned, especially by evil like you!" Kim stared as he sighed, jumping as he placed a hand on her back, rubbing up and down in a soothing motion. "Tommy please, listen to me! Please let me go, I…" Tommy placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Kimmie, even if I wished to, I couldn't let you go!" He stared into her doe eyes, filled with tears. "The spell I placed on you states that if you even tried to leave me, you would become so ill that you would die, unless you returned to me." Kim gasped, and felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"Tommy, why? I mean, why me, why all this trouble…" Tommy stared at her, and slowly a smile spread across his face. Shaking his head, he clapsed her arms, turning Kim's body to face him.

"Kim, I chose you because no other girl compares to you! You, with your beauty, grace, and intelligance. And, I felt an attraction to you the first moment I saw you. That's why all this trouble, all this fighting. Do you really think I did all this for Rita?" Kim stared at him, and shook her head.

"But, you said Rita's your master! She's the one that made you evil, the one…" Kim stopped, as Tommy rubbed a hand up her arm.

"Kim, Rita was, and still is a pawn in my master plan. Yes, she made me evil, but that doesn't mean I don't have a will of my own!" Tommy glanced around, then leaned in to Kim, pulling her closer. "The only reason I first followed her was to get to you, and now that I have you…" An evil smirk spread across his face, and Kim blanched.

"Tommy, what are you going to do?" Kim whispered, staring at his glowing green eyes.

"Dear Kimmie, isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill her, and take over her throne!" Kim gaped at him, as Tommy laughed at her expression. Slowly, he released Kim, and she jumped up out of his lap.

"Kill her? But…" Kim placed a hand to her head, and saw the scar on her palm glowing an unearthly emerald green. Tommy stood, and gently caught her as she fell to the floor. Gasping, Kim stared up at him, as he gently helped her onto the bed. "Tommy, what…what's going on?" A searing headache rang throughout her skull, causing her to wince in pain.

"Kim, your body is still getting use to the spell I placed on it. You need to rest…" Tommy gently pushed her back onto the pillows, clothed in emerald velvet. Kim shook her head, and raised herself back up.

"Tommy, no…I have to…" Tommy pushed her back, and she fell against the pillows.

"Kim, its time for you to sleep." Kim's eyes fluttered, as Tommy gently ran his fingers through her hair. Murmuring, she fell back into sleep, and Tommy gently leaned over, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sleep Kim, we'll talk when you wake up." Pulling himself off the bed, he walked to the center of the room, and morphed into Green Ranger form. "You are mine…" he whispered, and teleported in a flash of green light.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashes of red, yellow, black and blue energy teleported into the Command Center, and the team emerged from the light. Jason was being supported by Trini, who had tears running down her face. Alpha, who had seen the whole battle on the viewing globe, just sadly shook his head. Zordon stared at the rangers, and let out a soft sigh.

"RANGERS, DO NOT FEAR. KIMBERLY WILL BE FINE." Jason glanced at Zordon, and just shook his head.

"Zordon, how can we save her? Tommy placed a spell on her, we can't touch her!" Zordon nodded his head, and stared down at the Red Ranger.

"THAT IS TRUE JASON, BUT THERE IS A LOOPHOLE. IF THE GREEN RANGER'S SWORD OF DARKNESS WAS DESTROYED, THEN MAYBE THE SPELL ON KIMBERLY WOULD…" Laughter rang throughout the room, and everyone gasped as a flash of green light filled the room. Slowly, the Green Ranger emerged. Tommy laughed at their surprised expressions, and walked over to the group.

"To finish your precious Zordon's statement, then the spell on Kimmie might be eliminated if you destroyed my Sword of Darkness. But unfortunantly, you're wrong. The Sword of Darkness does not hold the spell on me anymore; I hold it on myself. So really, the only way to save your precious Kimmie would be to destroy me!" Tommy chuckled, as Jason stepped closer to him.

"Tommy, I swear, if you have done anything to Kim, then I'll…" Tommy sneered at him, his eyes glwoing green under his helmet.

"Now Jason, I haven't done anything to Kimmie. In fact, I have big plans for her, bigger than you realize…" Jason stared at him, and saw the glowing green of his eyes. Tommy laughed, and turned away from the rangers. "I must return to Kimmie now, but if you wish to try to save her, you know where we are…" Tommy sneered, and teleported out of the room. Jason and the others stared at the spot he disappeared at, and shook their heads sadly…

Hi guys! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, because I worked my ass off on it! Pleez review!


	5. Seducing a Princess

I am back, with the next chapter! You guys know what's amazing? No one has given me one bad review! I love it, and this is my first story!! I'm so happy!!!! (hugs myself) Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!!

Kim stared into the glowing viewing globe in Tommy's room, tears running down her face. She had woke soon after Tommy had left, and had seen the whole talk the team had had with him on his viewing globe. Shaking, she turned away, and walked to a green velvet couch, falling down on her back.

"How could he...how could he do that?" Kim sobbed, and turned on her side, resting her hand under her cheek.

"Am I to understand that you saw the whole thing?" Kim turned, and saw Tommy standing over her, dressed in his Green Ranger uniform, all save his helmet. She stared at him for a split second, then turned back around. Tommy frowned, and grabbed her shoulder, rolling her back over. Kim glared at him, but didn't say a word. A tear fell on Tommy's glove, and he let a soft sigh escape his lips. He sat down beside her on the couch, and placed a gentle hand on her arm. Tommy gently pulled Kim up, and turned her around to face him. "Kim, understand this. I may have done a lot of awful things, but it was only to get you here, with me. And I had to make sure your friends understood that." Kim blinked, and shook her head.

"Tommy, I don't belong here, can't you see that? I know that you're evil, but you can break the spell! You could help us in our fight against Rita, and..." Tommy raised his hand, and Kim fell silent.

"Kim, I know how you must feel, but I do have big plans, and they don't include your ranger friends, especially Jason." Tommy stared into Kim's eyes, and saw a hint of understanding in them. "I am evil, and nothing will change that. I will kill Rita, and take over her throne. And then you will become my bride, and we shall rule this world together, as one."

"Killing is not the way to go Tommy! Why be evil, you could..."

"Kim, tell me that killing Rita wouldn't help anyone, and I won't do it..." Tommy smirked as she gaped at him, but didn't utter a word. "See, you know I'm right. And once she's gone, we will rule, together at last." Kim shook her head, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Tommy, you can still do that, evil or not! Why don't you just let go of it, and..." Kim gasped, as Tommy grabbed her arm, squeezing it until she was sure it was bruised.

"No! Kim, being evil suits my needs very well. It got me you, my most prized possession, my princess..." Tommy released her, and Kim rubbed her arm, the pain slowly disappating. Sighing, Kim turned to the mighty fireplace in the far wall of the room, where a dancing flame of red-gold burned. She rose, and silently walked over to it, the flames reflecting off her skin. Kim sighed, and jerked slightly as she felt a strong arm wrap around her chest. Turning her head, she saw Tommy staring down at her. He smiled gently, and brushed a gloved hand across her cheek. Kim blushed, and a flicker of warmth swept across her chest.

"Tommy, I..." Warm lips brushed across her own, and Kim turned into Tommy's waiting arms. Gently, Tommy pulled her to the couch, and sat her down on his lap. His hands spanned around her waist, reaching under her skin to caress the soft flesh of her chest. Kim moaned, and deepened the kiss, threading her hands through Tommy's hair. He gently pushed her off his lap, and onto the couch, pressing his arms by her side. Kim stared up at him, and Tommy saw a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Kim, don't worry. I would never hurt you..." She glanced at his face, and saw the truth; he wasn't lying. She nodded slightly, and Tommy placed his lips on hers, brushing a hand up her chest. Kim arched her back, groaning. Tommy grabbed Kim's arms, and pulled her up. Smiling softly, he pulled at the sleeves of her shirt, and tugged them down, revealing her shoulders. Kim moaned as he kissed the flesh there, until a bright light swept across the room. The two pulled away, and Tommy growled softly. Goldar stood in the doorway, looking very uncomfortable. Tommy glanced at Kim, and walked over to the gold-clad warrior, and whispered a few words to him. Goldar nodded, and handed him a scroll tied in green ribbon. Tommy waved his hand, and Goldar disappeared out the doorway, not looking back. Kim stared as Tommy read the scroll, and jumped as he threw it into the fire, anger etched on his face. He glanced at her, and saw how he had scared her. "Kim, I am sorry, but Rita has requested my presence in the throne room." Kim nodded, and hastily pulled the sleeves of her shirt back up her shoulders. Tommy smirked, and sat back down on the couch. "Of course, when I return..." he kissed her on the throat, clasping his hands around her arms. Slowly he pulled away, and laughed as Kim gasped for air. He stared as she smiled, but saw a hint of nervousness in it. "Kim, don't worry. I won't force you into anything you're not ready for, I promise..." Kim nodded, and glanced down at her shirt.

"Ummm, Tommy, do you think that you might have something else for me to wear? My shirt's getting a little worn, and..." Tommy swept his hands through the air, and a gown of green silk appeared on her. Kim gasped, and fingered the silk. "Oh Tommy, this is beautiful..." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and walked to the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he pointed to a door behind Kim.

"There's a bathroom through there, if you wish to take a bath. And, here's a nightgown for you to change into." Tommy snapped his fingers, and a gown of green linen appeared on the bed, along with a black robe with gold detailing. Kim walked over to the bed, and picked up the clothing, and smiled as Tommy nodded his head, and walked out the door. Kim sighed, and walked to the bathroom, smiling...

Mwahaha, yes, romance is in the air! I would've written more, but I don't want you guys getting too much of a good thing all at one time! Yes, I am soo cruel!! Anyway, pleez review!


	6. Romance on the Moon

Still no critisism! I am sooo loving this! Oh, and when this story is over, I have a sequal that'll be 10 times better than this one! So, I'm gonna stop talking, and get to writing!

"GREEEN RANGER!" Tommy walked into the throne room, and saw Rita gazing down at Earth through her telescope. She turned, and sneered when she saw him standing there. "About time you showed up! While you've been busy with your little pet, the rangers have been planning an ambush!" Tommy's eyes widened under his helmet, and he peered through the lens. Indeed, Jason and the others were sitting in the park, and were whispering to each other silently. Rita glared at him, and pointed a long nailed finger. "See, they're planning something, I can tell!" Tommy nodded slightly, and turned to his "queen".

"My Empress, indeed the rangers are planning something, but its no ambush." Rita blinked, and swept her hand in the Earth's direction.

"Well, if they're not planning an ambush, then what are they planning?" Tommy stared at Earth, and a smirk spread across his face.

"I don't know my Queen, but I'm gonna find out." Laughing, he teleported out of the room, leaving Rita alone to watch the teens down on Earth.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason and the others were huddled around a picnic table in the park, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Jason smiled, and patted Billy on the shoulder.

"Ok, so that's the plan. Now we just have to wait for…"

"Wait for who, Red Ranger?" Jason turned around, and saw Tommy standing behind them, in Green Ranger mode. Laughing, Tommy walked over to the group, and Jason stood to meet him.

"Actually Tommy, waiting for you. I wanna make you a deal." Jason stared at him, and saw Tommy was thinking it over.

"Exactly what kind of deal are we talking about?" Tommy glared at Jason, who smiled softly at him.

"I challenge you to a fight, just us two. If I win, you give up Kim, and release her from your spell. If you win, I'll give up my morpher, and power coin. Do we have a deal?" Tommy stared at him thoughtfully.

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal Red Ranger. But, I want something else when I win." Jason smirked, and nodded his head.

"Ok, and what would that be?"

"You, as my personal servant, for the rest of your life." Jason stared at him, but nodded his head slightly. Trini gasped, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jason, no, you can't do that!" He turned, and placed a hand over hers.

"And if I don't, Kim is lost to us. I've gotta do this Trini." Tears glinted in her eyes, but Trini removed her hand from his shoulder. Jason turned back to Tommy, and nodded his head. "Fine." Tommy laughed, and held out a hand to the Red Ranger.

"Very well then, we have a deal. I'll see you here tomorrow, at noon. And as a personal judge, I'll bring along Kimmie too." Tommy chuckled, and teleported out of the park. Jason stared at the spot where he'd teleported at, and smiled.

"See you soon Kim."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kim relaxed in the tub, wisps as steam rising out of the hot water. Sighing, she raised her arm, and rubbed a handful of bubbles along her skin.

"Are we having fun?" Kim jumped, the water splashing around the rim of the tub. Tommy stared down at her, leaning on the edge. Clothed in a green shirt and black pants, he relaxed against the edge, smirking slightly. Sighing, she relaxed back against the tub, breathing in the lightly scented jasmine air.

"Tommy, do you enjoy scaring me?" Kim glared up at him, but smiled as he nodded his head slightly.

"Kim, it's your expression that I enjoy seeing, not the scaring part." Tommy placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, gently kneading her neck. Kim sighed gently, and Tommy leaned down, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Kim, listen, I have to tell you something." Tommy glanced down, and saw her staring up at him, gazing into his eyes. "Your precious Jason has challenged me to a duel, with you as the prize." Kim gasped, and sunk lower into the water. "If he wins, however miraculous as it would be, then I will be forced to release you. However, if I win, I get to keep Jason as my slave until the day he dies." Tommy watched as Kim nodded her head, and reached up to rub a hand across Tommy's arm.

"Tommy…do you want me there?" Kim felt a tear sliding down her cheek, and rubbed it away quickly. Tommy glanced at her, and replied.

"Kim, I do want you there. I doubt Jason would fight me if you weren't, fearing a trick of some sorts." Tommy grabbed Kim's hand, and kneeled down beside her on the floor. "I don't want to lose you Kim…you are the only thing that has any meaning to me here. I will win tomorrow, and for your sake…" Tommy sighed, and squeezed her hand lightly. "Kim, I'll let Jason go, when and if I win tomorrow." Kim smiled gently, and leaned over, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Tommy, I have learned so many things about you these past few days…I don't think I could ever leave you…" Kim smiled as Tommy placed a hand behind her neck, toying with her hair. "If Jason does win tomorrow, then I won't go with him…you may be evil, but I know that you wouldn't really hurt anyone, especially me. Even though you plan to kill Rita, I…I refuse to leave you…Tommy, I think that I…" She breathed in, and softly let it out. "Tommy, I think I love you…" He stared at her, and gracefully rose from the floor, a green towel in his hands.

"Kim, I love you too. I always loved you, ever since I first saw you…" Kim gently rose from the tub, and blushed as he handed the towel to her. Wrapping it around her lithe body, Kim stepped from the tub, slipping on the slick floor. Kim screamed as she fell, but landed in a pair of strong arms. Tommy laughed, and gently picked her up. Carrying her into the room, he placed her gently on the bed, and kissed her fully on the lips. Kim gasped, and kissed him back. Placing a hand on his chest, she stared into his eyes.

"Tommy, I…" Tommy shook his head, and placed a finger on her lips.

"Kim, its okay, we don't have to do anything your not ready for…" Tommy laughed she grabbed his neck, and pulled him to her. Tommy wrapped his arms around her, and the two fell back on the bed, pulling the emerald covers over them…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goldar sneered, and moved away from the door. "I bet this is information that my Queen would be very interested in…" Laughing, he walked down the deserted hallway, towards the throne room.

Dude, I sooo rock! I hope you guys like it, 'cause the next chapter's gonna be even better!! Pleez review!


	7. Battle and Consequences

You know, I'm beginning to think that I must be a really good writer, 'cause I have had NO CRITISISM! I love it, I rock!! Anyway,I'm getting close to the last chapter, so enjoy my fellow readers. Oh, and I have 2 more stories in my head, so be prepared...

Tommy yawned, and sleepily rose up on his elbows, green satin sheets draped over his chest. Glancing to the bed, he saw Kim laying on her side, still asleep. A gentle smile crossed his face, as he brushed a strand of caramel hair from her face. Kim smiled, and sleepily opened her eyes, and gazed up at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Kim nodded, and pulled herself up. Tommy placed an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to him. Yawning, Kim rubbed her eyes, and grinned as Tommy lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess we gotta get up now, don't we?" Kim pouted as Tommy swung his legs off the bed, and stood to his full height. Laughing, Kim grabbed the edge of the bed, and threw herself into Tommy's waiting arms.

"I hate to interrupt the two of you, but as you may have forgotten, this is a very important day." The two turned, and saw Rita standing in the doorway. eyeing Tommy's bare chest and the sheet wrapped around Kim's tiny body, she smirked. "I can see that you two had an interesting night..." Kim blushed, and Tommy tightened his arms around her. Chuckling, Rita turned back tot he doorway, and nodded to Tommy. "I'll expect you two right on time at the park. It would be rude to keep the rangers waiting..." The witch left the room, and Kim shuddered. Rolling his eyes, Tommy glared at the spot where the woman had just stood, eyes glowing faintly green.

"Well, we better do as my "empress" commands..." Tommy sneered, but gently hugged Kim. Glancing down, he smirked at the emerald sheet. "Now, I think we need to find you an appropriate outfit." Once again, he waved his hand, and she was surrounded in green light. When she appeared, Tommy stared at her in awe. Kim was clothed in a full length green silk dress with full lenth sleeves, and a golden bodice laced up with gold ties. Emeralds embroidered the edge of the bodice, and a emerald choker embossed with a golden dragon claw encircled her neck. And to top it all off, a golded crown with a large emerald dragon claw in its center. Gasping in amazement, she did a twirl, the silk spinning around her. Tommy grinned, and grabbed her arms, pulling her to him. Kissing her fully on the lips, he focused, and a green silk appeared on his person, with black pants and leather boots. A green cloak with a golden dragon claw clasp materialized on his shoulders, and a circlet of gold with emerald detailing on his head. "I think we'll pass inspection, don't you?" Tommy laughed, and stared as Kim nodded, but saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Kim, baby, what's wrong?"

"Tommy, I love you, and want to stay with you, but this just...it feels weird, going up against my friends. Do you have to fight Jason?" Tommy stared into her doe eyes, pondering over what she had just said.

"Kim, baby, I know how you must feel, but Jason challenged me...and if I don't fight him, he and the other rangers will keep trying to take you from me. Do you understand?" Nodding slightly, Kim brushed a hand across Tommy's cheek.

"Ok...So, ready to go to battle?" Tommy chuckled, and placed an arm through Kim's.

"Sure am!" She placed a hand on his, and together the two disappeared in a flash of green light...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason and the team waited in the park, in full ranger mode. Staring off into space, Jason didn't have to wait long until a voice rang out in the silence.

"Waiting for us?" Turning, Jason saw Tommy standing behind the team, a smirk gracing his handsome (have to cut in, he's more than handsome, he's a god...) features. Glaring, Jason scanned the area, and shot daggers at Tommy with his eyes.

"Where's Kim?!" Tommy raised a hand, and the whole ranger team gasped. Kim walked out from behind Tommy, clothed in satin and jewels. Trini felt a tear slip down her cheek, as she stared at her best friend.

"Kim , what has he done to you?" Trini sobbed as Kim stared at her, and turned away.

"Trini, I love him! Tommy is my intended, my match..." Kim walked forward a few steps, and leaned gently against Tommy. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her, laughing as Jason let out a strangled gasp.

"No Kim, you can't possibly mean that!" Jason walked towards the two, but Tommy held up a hand.

"Red Ranger, I believe that we came here to fight, not to engage in small talk." Tommy lead Kim over to a picnic table standing over by a tree, and whispered something in her ear. Nodding, Kim gracefully sat down on the bench, her silk dress swirling around her. Trini shook her head, and turned to Jason, who glared at Tommy with pure hatred. Kim hugged him, placing a gentle kiss his cheek. Jason growled, but remained otherwise silent. Smirking, Tommy whipped out his morpher, and in a flash of light morphed into the Green Ranger. Laughing, he faced Jason, the Sword of Darkness in his hand. "Well Red Ranger, shall we?" Jason nodded, and the two started to circle each other, and attacked. Tommy swung his sword, slashing it across Jason's chest in a flash of sparks. Grunting, Jason fell to the ground, but quickly pulled himself to his feet. Running at him, Jason slammed into Tommy's chest, and the two went flying, right at Kim's feet. Face in her hands, Kim let a couple of tears fall as the two jerked to their feet. Kicking at Jason, Tommy brushed a hand quickly across her cheek. "Love yah Kim..." Tommy smiled under his helmet, and ran back into battle, and the two continued to fight. Kim stared as the rest of the team walked over to where she sat, and smiled as Trini wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Kim, do you really love him?" Kim stared at Trini, and nodded slightly.

"Tri, he only kidnapped me to be with me! He marked me to show that we were bonded, that no one may touch me." Trini gazed at her best friend, and saw the truth in her eyes. Kim smiled gently, and continued on. "Trini, he was going to kill Rita, and take over her throne! he only attacked us to get to me, so that I could be his bride! He loves me!"

"And for that Kimmie, all of you must die!" Tommy glared as Rita appeared, Goldar at her side. Walking over to Kim, she let out a blast of dark energy with her wand, knocking the others backward. Grabbing Kim, Rita pulled her to her feet. Jason and Tommy gasped, and Tommy glared at his empress. "You see Green Ranger, Goldar overheard your little plan to kill me, and take over my throne!" Goldar snickered as Tommy stared at Kim, pain etched on her face. Growling, he raised his sword.

"LET HER GO RITA!" Tommy glanced at Jason, who had taken a fighting stance beside him. The two nodded at each other, and stood back to back, fists raised. Rita raised an eyebrow, and pulled KIm in fron of her, using her as a shield.

"Okay Green Ranger, I'll let her go... But, there is something I want in return." Glancing down at Kim, she laughed maniacally, and threw her to the ground. Kim gasped as Rita pointed her wand at her, dark energy crackling at the end. Tommy stared at Kim, her pain causing him to wince.

"What do you want?" Jason glared, hands clenched tightly into fists.

"I want... you and Jason as my evil warriors..."

Okay guys, there's gonna be ONE MORE CHAPTER! You better be happy, I'm slaving away on this story! Anyway, show me support and REVIEW!!!!


	8. Kiss of a Prince

Okay, I am actually kinda glad, 'cause I finally got CRITISISM! Thank you Lone Nightblade, you gave me my very first piece of advice! I was wondering if I was every gonna get any...Well anyways, this is the last chapter, so enjoy!!

"WHAT?!" Kim glared up at Rita, and scrambled to her feet, glaring at the witch. Chuckling, Rita stared at the Pink Ranger, the scar on her palm glowing green. "Don't even think about it Rita!" Kim slammed into her, throwing the witch back ungracefully to the ground. Snarling, Rita threw her wand, right at Kim. Tommy screamed as she was thrown back across the park, and slammed into a bench, breaking it into rubble. Glowing energy formed in his palm, and he threw it at Rita, and smirked as it landed right on target. Screaming, Rita waved her wand, and putties appeared. Jason and the team nodded at Tommy, and began to fight the gray warriors.

"Rita!" Tommy glanced to his right, and saw Kim standing there, her gown torn in several places and her tiara missing. Anger burned in her doe eyes, as she slammed her hand to the ground, and was engulfed in emerald light. Soon the light faded, and Tommy smirked as Kim took a fighting stance. A tight gown of forest green had appeared on her person, that was slit up the side, showing off black pants lined in gold. Her choker remained the same, and her hair had been pulled back into a braid, tied with gold ribbon.

"Guess I was wrong..." Tommy eyed Kim, grinning under his helmet. Smirking, Kim turned to him, hands on her hips.

"And what were you wrong about, Mr. Big Shot?" Tommy grinned, waving at her clothes.

"That you could get any hotter! Like I said, I was wrong..." Kim blushed, but a coughing noise interrupted the two. rita glared at them, hands on her hips.

"I know you two are all lovey dovey, but can we please get on with it?" Tommy glared at her, but Kim laughed.

"Aww, is Rita ready to get her butt kicked? Well, I think we can manage that!" Kim and Tommy rushed at her, but were thrown back as Goldar ran in fron of his queen, slashing his sword across their chests. Groaning, Tommy fell to the ground, with Kim sprawled across his chest. Kim stared at him, and rose to her feet, a arm around her chest. Tommy followed suite, rubbing his arm in pain. Cackling, Rita shot a bolt of dark energy at the two. Gasping, Kim pushed him out of the way, and took the full blast.

"KIM, NO!" Jason turned, and saw Kim go flying through the air, and collided into the ground, unmoving. Running over to her, Jason and Tommy fell down beside her, followed by the other rangers. Cackling, Rita walked over to the them, a smirk on her ugly face. Tommy glared at her, moving in front of Kim. Jason stared at him, a small smile forming on his face.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Tommy glanced at him, and nodded. Jason rose to his feet, and stood beside Tommy. Trini motioned to the others, and they all rose, taking fighting stances.

"Give it up Rita, you'll never win!" Tommy glared at her, fists raised. Jason nodded, sneering at Goldar, who stood behind his queen. Rita glared at them, and sneered.

"Fine rangers, you win for now. But Tommy, I will get you back, and destroy your precious girlfriend while I'm at it too. Don't forget, I placed the spell on you, turned you evil, and gave you your powers!" Tommy laughed, and held up his power coin.

"Rita, you don't control me anymore! I hold the spell on myself, not you!" Shaking her head, Rita chuckled softly, and pointed at Kim, who still lay on the ground.

"Oh Green Ranger, do you really think that matters? As long as the spell remains on you, I can still control you! Which means..." she glanced at Kim, and smiled evily. "I can make you do anything, even destroy your girlfriend!" Cackling, Rita and Goldar, along with the putties, all disappeared. Jason sneered, but turned as he heard a soft moan. Tommy glanced, and saw Kim glowing an unearthly green. Billy stared at her, then turned to Jason.

"Jason, we better get her to the Command Center..." Nodding, Jason made a move to Kim, but was beat as Tommy gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Jason shook his head, and pointed at the others. Flashes of green, red, yellow, blue, black, and pale pink shooted across the sky as the six teleported...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alpha 5 glanced as the rangers teleported into the Command Center, and motioned to a table laying in the center of the room.

"Rangers, lay Kim on the table." Tommy gently layed her on the table, rubbing a hand across her cheek. Zordon smiled at the motion, and nodded his head. Jason stared at Zordon, and pointed to Kim.

"Zordon, how come she hasn't woke up yet?!" Zordon stared down at the distraught Red Ranger, and frowned.

"JASON, KIM IS IN A COMA OF SORTS. AND, I UNFORTUNANTLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO BRING HER OUT OF IT..." The rangers stared at him, tears coming to Tommy's eyes. Placing a hand on Kim's, tears welled up in his eyes, falling on her hand. Jason gasped as a glowing green erupted from Kim's palm. Tommy gently turned over her hand, and the scar on her palm was revealed, highlighted in emerald. Zordon smiled as Tommy gently pulled Kim's body into his arms. Bright green spiraled around the two, causing the rangers to shield their eyes. Tommy's uniform melted away, to reveal his outfit from before. Kim's morphed back into her silk gown, tiara and all. The emerald on her tiara glowed in sync with her scar, and Tommy raised his hand, where his power coin rested. It also glowed green, and pulsed with energy. Jason and the others slowly backed away as the light engulfed both Tommy and Kim.

"Tommy?" Glancing down, Tommy nearly choked. Kim stared up at him, a faint smile on her face.

"Kim..." Tommy wrapped his arms around her, and the two kissed passionately, as the green light glowed brighter and brighter. After a minute, the light faded, and the two pulled apart. Tommy ran a hand over his chest, and smiled. "I feel...I feel so...so free!" Kim laughed, and hugged him. Jason smiled at the two, and turned to Zordon.

"Zordon, how is this possible?" Zordon smiled at the two rangers, then turned back to Jason.

"I BELIEVE THAT BECAUSE TOMMY AND KIMBERLY LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH, THAT THE MAGIC THESE TWO WERE BONDED BY DISSOLVED THE SPELL ON TOMMY, AND AWOKE KIM FROM HER SLEEP." Tommy smiled, and kissed Kim on the cheek.

"What do you know, my little bonding spell payed off after all." Jason laughed, and walked over to the two. Trini and the others joined him, and hugged Tommy and Kim, laughter ringing throughout the Command Center. Zordon and Alpha 5 laughed, and nodded at each other.

"ALPHA, I BELIEVE THIS IS A BEGINNING TO A WONDERFUL RELATIONSHIP..."

Wow, that was shorter than I thought it'd be... Now its time to write the sequal (mental note, the sequal is gonna be a letter story, and during the Dino Thunder time period...)... THE DRAGONZORD WARRIOR!!!!!! I'm gonna take a break for a few days, and then I'll start on it...so be prepared... Heeheeheehee


End file.
